


【盜墓瓶邪/架空惡搞】《是！虎先生》番外一：我的對象是隻虎

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪/架空惡搞】《是！虎先生》番外一：我的對象是隻虎

01.

冷風呼呼，吹過雪白一片的長白山。  
結冰封凍的天池正中央，一群圍成圈兒的東北虎抬起本來幾乎貼上了冰面的大圓臉，互相交換了一個意猶未盡的眼神，然後抖了抖落在身上的雪花，轉身抬腳往湖岸走去。  
熱鬧還遠遠沒看夠，可惜族長已經關直播啦，只能原地不敬禮解散。  
沒走兩步，虎兄弟A忽然驚吼一聲，抬起前爪一拍腦袋，「唉呀！忘了告訴族長，山神大人有交代，刮掉腋毛和腿毛，才能發揮他那套『戰袍』的最大戰鬥力！」  
眾虎：「……」  
無語狀態沒持續兩秒，邊上的虎兄弟B便接過話頭，搖搖前爪道：「那有啥？要論戰鬥力，人類的小身板哪裡比得過俺們族長？」  
很顯然，虎兄弟B畫錯了重點，所以這番發言非但沒幫助虎兄弟A放下心，還讓他想起了更恐怖的事情，頰毛與鬍鬚根根炸起。  
「糟了個糕！聽你一說才發現，我也忘了提醒族長，交配的過程不能變回原形，舌頭跟『那裡』的倒刺都要記得收起來，最好也別玩兒咬脖子那套……嘖！這麼多重要的事情，我怎麼就一件也沒記得跟族長說呢？明天該打點野豬腦回來補一補了。」  
眾虎：「……」  
大概無語了十秒鐘，虎兄弟B再次開口接話：「說起狩獵打鬥，俺們加起來也不是族長的對手，可要論發情交配，估計俺的腳指甲都比族長懂得多。」對於敬愛的自家族長大人，轉瞬間已從信心滿滿變為信心全失，「你們說，他萬一一個興奮過頭，會不會……族長夫人的脖子有多細，搶劫內褲那回俺們都見識過的。」  
東北虎的想像力顯然與戰鬥力一樣卓越。接下來的十分鐘，當著陣陣呼嘯的寒風，一幫子平時總在山林裡橫著走的東北虎都被嚇得吃起了手手。  
直到把腳腳也吃過一遍，才聽虎兄弟A沉痛地道：「我現在去聯絡人面鳥，就說咱們又有東西要寄哈爾濱了，特快件！你們趕緊分頭找找，挖一些千年老參起來，族長夫人肯定非常需要！」

 

02.

一室一廳的小空間裡嗅不出大家喜聞樂見的能夠與某種運動和某種體液聯繫在一塊兒的腥羶味，反倒充斥著濃濃的中藥味兒。  
吳邪苦著臉喝下最後一口人參雞湯，也不知道腦迴路怎麼轉的──反正這故事已經夠奇葩，腦洞什麼的就不用再控制了吧！忽然就把自己跟坐月子的女人聯想在了一塊兒，忍不住一陣惡寒。  
轉而看看正靜靜地嚼著雞肉不說話可大至整個人小至一根眼睫毛一個毛孔都顯得神清氣爽神采飛揚的張起靈，惡寒變成了火大。  
放下面前的湯鍋──對，不是碗，是鍋，吳邪直視人模人樣的東北虎先生，伸出一條胳臂，以不容違抗的態度道出兩個字：「耳朵。」  
張起靈叼著雞腿，歪過腦袋。  
隨即，吳邪手裡多出一隻生著白色大圓點點的毛茸茸黑色虎耳。  
老虎耳朵真是妥妥的萌物，捏在掌心裡揉啊揉、搓啊搓，本來刻意繃住的臉不知不覺就被笑容化開來。  
什麼？搓得太用力？用力個虎屎虎屁！想想昨夜張起靈是用怎樣的力道對待他的屁股，吳邪覺得自己簡直溫柔到家。  
揉夠了老虎耳朵，他鬆開手指，卻沒把手縮回。  
「鬍子。」  
然後，「手。」  
再來，「腳。」  
接著，「尾巴。」  
最後……  
「哈啊──」  
吳邪打出一個哈欠，喝飽了，玩夠了，睏了，該睡午覺了。  
想收回手，手腕卻被粗長靈活的虎尾一下纏住，眨眼的工夫，整個手掌已瞬移至張起靈胯間。  
東北虎先生的黑眼睛深邃而閃亮。  
「吳邪，這裡也能變給你看。」

 

03.

天暗了。  
吳邪將後背緊緊貼著牆壁，窸窸窣窣地蹭到開關邊上，摁亮頂燈。  
飯點到了。  
吳邪一手按著後脖子，用自以為可比旋風其實也就比烏龜爬快了那麼一點的速度挪移到餐桌邊，屁股死死地黏上椅子。  
吃飽了，該洗白白了。  
吳邪夾緊小屁屁，用倒退的方式走到浴室門前。  
很晚了，該睡了。  
吳邪如臨大敵一般繃緊了全身的肌肉與神經，走進臥室，先看看窗外飄飛的雪花，再看看以優雅中帶著慵懶、霸氣裡透著微萌的姿態側臥在床上的大老虎，一面於心中含淚高呼犯規，一面嚴厲地批評自身的意志不堅、耽溺美色，然後在老虎對他瞇起眼睛轉動耳朵輕甩尾巴並從喉嚨發出呼嚕呼嚕聲的下一秒爬上床，投入他專屬的全自動超仿真等身智能東北虎抱枕的懷抱。

 

04.

「小哥，你知道哈爾濱有一個虎林園，養了好多好多東北虎嗎？」  
粗長的虎尾舉高，尾巴尖兒在眼前輕輕搖晃。  
「我剛進公司那會兒，跟幾個同事一塊兒去過一次，搭驚險車遊園，就是那種外面只有一層鐵網子的車。結果你猜怎麼了？車子一開進去，裡面的老虎呼啦一下子全竄我這兒來，對著我面前的鐵網子又蹭又咬又扒，把同車的孩子全給嚇哭了，鬧得我尷尬得要死。」  
似乎有什麼貼上了後頸，溫柔地磨蹭。  
「我原本以為是自己太肥了，看著比較好吃，現在想想，會不會是因為我小時候遇見過你，身上就沾了一點你的味道？你都成精了嘛，味道比較持久也說不定，結果被園子裡的老虎聞出來……」

含糊的話音越來越低、越來越輕，終至完全消失。  
吳邪睡著了，睡得很好。  
收起舌頭上的倒刺，舔了舔他的臉頰和耳朵，再來是脖子與肩膀。深深地品著嗅著這個人身上過分鮮甜甘美的氣味，張起靈決定……  
──哪泥？決定藉著夜色掩護悄悄地殺去那啥子虎林園，跟同類們談談虎生？  
──看官您走錯棚了，鑑定完畢。  
……張起靈決定變回人形，扯掉吳邪的睡褲，繼而一翻身從床底下掏出今早族裡的長老讓人面鳥快遞送來的一瓶號稱以長白山中多種千年靈藥製成具有強身健體消炎止痛舒筋活血壯陽補腎寧神安胎等神奇功效的藥膏，用指尖挖出一點，往吳邪白嫩嫩的屁股蛋子裡隱藏的那個不能描寫的部位抹去。  
有那時間去談虎生，不如學著做個好對象。  
所以還愣著幹什麼呀？你、你、你，還有你，快給虎先生的睿智體貼拍手點讚！

 

05.

對於貓科動物的發情模式和交配習慣，以及雄性貓科動物胯下那根密密麻麻長滿了倒刺讓人一見就背脊發涼再見更菊花發緊的奇妙丁丁，很多人都略知一二。  
不過，恐怕沒那麼多人知道，作為體型最大的貓科動物，老虎其實不會維持穩定的伴侶關係。無論兩隻藉由噴尿大法牽線湊成了對的成年老虎有著多麼頻繁的交配行為，一旦發情期結束，懷上了崽子的雌虎就會把雄虎趕出領地。雄虎對此絕不會有半分留戀不捨，尾巴甩甩，瀟灑離開。

「嗯……啊……啊唔……」  
呻吟聲、破碎的說話聲、喘氣聲、低吼聲、密集的肢體拍擊聲，在客廳沙發上持續了好一段時間，終於一起平息。  
吳邪近乎虛脫地趴在狼藉不堪的沙發椅背上，任由張起靈從後方抱著他的腰，繼續舔舐啃咬他的後頸，連暗暗慶幸現在這時節出門正需要穿高領戴圍巾的心思都沒得有了。  
這麼癱了一會兒，他忽然發出幾聲輕哼，艱難地扭了扭身子。腰上那一雙滿佈黑色虎紋的強壯胳臂卻沒理會他的抗議，逕自移動了起來，一隻手往上，捏住他的乳尖玩弄，一隻手略略往下，大掌貼著他平坦的小腹，輕輕按揉。  
與此同時，下身再度泛起炙熱的滿脹感……

沿著松花江岸瘋跑已是好一段時日之前的事了，對於交配這碼事兒也從一知半解有力無處發進化成了駕輕就熟花樣天天耍。敢問虎先生，你準備要走了嗎？

挺腰把下身重新埋進吳邪體內最濕熱最柔軟的深處，張起靈接著勾起他痠軟無力的大腿，毫不吃力地以江湖相傳難度超高超費勁兒一般只由言情小說與耽美小說裡的霸氣男主來演繹實踐的把尿姿勢抱起他，離開沙發。  
走？  
嗯，走，去臥室。  
吳邪還沒懷上虎崽子，他當然得留在這裡，繼續努力。  


 

06.

過去，張起靈是一隻很漂亮很強壯記性很好的東北虎。  
現在，張起靈是一隻很漂亮很強壯記性很好並且非常幸福的東北虎。  
如願讓吳邪成為了自己的伴侶，達成了千里下山涉江而來的唯一目的，虎生至此，夫復何求？

嗯？什麼？你說虎先生的記性貌似退化了，前文明明寫著了，他來找吳邪是為了報救命之恩，不是為了求偶？

張起靈表示他記得很清楚，求偶無誤。欽此，退朝。


End file.
